


Good Boy

by fcketic_anm



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, lollipop stick is used inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcketic_anm/pseuds/fcketic_anm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba loves his Daddies. His Daddies love their little pet too. Although, sometimes he can be a little impatient and is in need of a 'punishment'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago. Apologises for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I can guarantee my writing is probably much better now, however, I couldn't give a fuck about editing this apart from any missing words, slipping in a few extra little bits and stuff like that. This is like 3500 words of pure fucking porn I'm going to hell bye.

Aoba lay sprawled out across the bed, his wrists and ankles chained to the bed posts. Electric blue hair was damp with sweat and stuck to the back of his neck. Come covered his pale, fleshy thighs and backside, and yet more had pooled on his torso. He was wrecked, his mouth aching after having swallowed two large dicks at the same time.

A thick blindfold covered his eyes rendering him completely blind. Whimpers slipped from his mouth, desperately calling out for the twins as he was entirely clueless as to whether they had left the room or not, and if they had left, clueless as to where they had gone.

Two throaty chuckles came from near the foot of the bed and Aoba sighed in relief and anticipation. His thin wrists tugged against the chains, ever so slightly lifting his upper body from the bed.

"So eager," Virus groaned in his ear, eliciting a soft, helpless moan from his slackened mouth. Trip breathed along the skin of Aoba's neck, occasionally caressing the soft, smooth skin with the tip of his warm tongue, hungrily taking in the scent of his sweat.

A rough, large hand rubbed down the inside of Aoba's left thigh- this was definitely Trip- whilst a softer, slightly smaller hand travelled down his right thigh. "After all we've done," Trip breathed, his hot breath ghosting over Aoba's rosy nipple, "He still wants more."

Both of them lowered a hand to grip his half-hard length. Their hands confidently slid up and down, bringing him to full hardness. Aoba squirmed and moaned as he thrust up into their touches.

"So greedy," they both murmured against his leaking tip, and Aoba mewled, pushing his dripping head against their slightly parted lips, the intensity of all these feelings increased due to his lack of sight.

Trip tutted and pulled away from his shaking body, "I think he needs to be punished for his impatience, Brother," he said to his twin, causing Aoba to attempt to stifle a shiver. Virus hummed in agreement as he pressed his thumb into Aoba's leaking tip, causing him to cry out. Trip dug his hand into his suit trouser pocket, unbeknownst to Aoba, retrieving a thin lollipop stick that also doubled as a whistle. As he held the lollipop stick between his thumb and index finger, he smirked, looking down at Aoba who was straining against his restraints.

Trip fisted Aoba's dick as Virus thumbed his tip. Wanton moans turned into desperate cries of pleasure as Trip pressed the bottom of the lollipop stick into the tip of his penis. After a few seconds Trip began to push the stick slightly further into Aoba, twisting it as the stick was forced further into his urethra. All Aoba could do was scream out and tense his body, curling his toes as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Then Trip lowered his lips to the mouthpiece. He harshly blew into the lollipop stick and Virus chucked deep in his throat as he pinched, flicked and twisted Aoba's nipples. Aoba clenched his teeth, his wrists beginning to ache with the force he was applying to the metal cuffs round his wrists.  
  
"Such a pretty little voice," Virus commented as he continued to rub and pinch Aoba's nipples, rolling the perky nubs between his thumb and forefinger. Mewls spilled from Aoba's mouth as he pushed his sweaty chest up into Virus' rough hands.  
  
Trip continued to blow into the mouthpiece and very much enjoyed the sight of Aoba squirming and tugging at the chains binding him to the bedposts. "Please," he begged, "Oh-oh God please! I, I hav- I have to- I ne- I n-need to-"  
  
Virus sighed and looked down at his brother "What do you think? Does our little pet deserve to come?"  
  
Smugly, Trip smirked and slowly extracted the stick, closely listening to the cries and screams Aoba released as he tugged even harder at his restraints whilst Virus gently slipped the blindfold from around Aoba's head, uncovering his eyes. He squinted trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Trip brought the end of the lollipop stick that had been inserted into Aoba to his lips and lewdly sucked it, his lips mouthing at the sides of the smooth stick. He made eye contact with the blue haired man beneath him and maintained it as he licked at the sides of the stick, lapping up any dribbles of juice that had slid down the sides. Needy, high pitched whines were the only noises Aoba seemed to be able to make as he watched Trip savour his taste.  
  
Aoba panted and spluttered in shock as Virus pinched both his perky nipples particularly hard, tugging the sensitive flesh and rubbing them between his fingers with more force than necessary. He removed one hand to replace it with his mouth, his tongue lapping at the pink mound. Every now and then his teeth would lightly graze Aoba's nipple extracting a throaty gasp from his shining, wet lips.  
  
Come spurted from Aoba's throbbing, twitching length as he orgasmed. His toes curled and he clenched his fists as waves of heat rippled through his body. Wanton moans were stuttered and gasped as he arched his back, tugging once again on his restraints. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing as he felt his dick slowly start to soften and go limp, and as he eventually came down from his high he felt a wet, warm tongue press down onto his skin and slowly drag its way up removing his milky come from his crotch and stomach. The dried come that was splattered across his skin, crusty and cracked was also cleaned off and tasted by the tongue as it trailed all over his body. Soon after, the mouth that was attached so desperately to his nipple, almost as if it was trying to milk Aoba, began to travel the top half of his body and lap up the dried salty substances.  
  
His harsh, heavy breathing hitched in his throat at the wonderful feeling of the brothers' tender tongues gliding along his sweaty skin. A content sigh slipped from his mouth as he basked in each and every swipe on his shaking body and heaving chest.  
  
"That was quite the show Aoba," Trip murmured huskily, against the inside of Aoba's thigh. The lollipop stick was still in his hand and so he decided to ever so gently and carefully skim it across the flesh of the inside of Aoba's other thigh, causing it to prickle with goosebumps. Such a gentle, faint touch contrasted so heavily against the acts he partook in only a few minutes earlier, and it felt so good to Aoba.  
  
"That was quite an impressive amount of come, little pet," Virus whispered into his neck. His fingertips were lightly scraping against the skin on his shoulder, "You look so delectable, especially when covered in all of our come, such a lewd display. Spread out across our bed. Chained to the bedposts. Helpless. Your body laid out for us to take for ourselves, for us to indulge in." He growled against his earlobe, teasingly nibbling it, "Delicious," he whispered, tongue sliding up the shell of Aoba's ear.  
  
Aoba whined. "Does our little pet want more?" Virus said as he pulled away from Aoba's ear.  
  
His wrists flopped down onto the bed as they fell away from the newly unlocked chains, and his ankles soon followed.  
  
"You must be exhausted," Trip's voice comes from near the end of the bed and all Aoba can do is whine agreeably as he stares up at the ceiling in pure bliss.  
  
Virus places his hands on Aoba's biceps and helps pull him into a, rather weak, sitting position and gently turns him around to face him. A hand lifts and cups his jaw, a thumb softly tracing his lips. "Looks like I missed a bit," Virus whispers, the dried come flaking on and around Aoba's face, crumbling under Virus' touch. He leans in and captures Aoba's lips in a searing kiss. His tongue pushes its way into his mouth licking away at the inside of it. Tasting his own salty come mixed with his brother's, and Aoba's saliva. The flakes of come were also being harshly teased off the skin of his mouth by Virus' demanding lips as they moved against Aoba's with bruising force. Whilst this was happening Trip had retrieved lube, dog ears, a collar, a leash and a tail plug from one of the dresser drawers, and had come up silently behind Aoba. He unfastened the buckle on the leather collar and slipped it round his throat, causing him to jump ever so slightly, before buckling it and sticking his finger in the metal ring so he could twist it around Aoba's neck, resting perfectly against his Adam's apple, just on the verge of being too tight, that bobbed slightly as he gulped. A soft whine stirred up from deep within Aoba as the cool metal of the ring tickled as it lay against the sensitive flesh of his throat and he instantly slipped into his entirely submissive mode.  
  
Virus pulled away from Aoba with a soft pop, a string of saliva connecting them together. Such an erotic sight caused Trip to groan, his plaid trousers tight at the crotch. Aoba's eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown wide with lust, the string of saliva had snapped sliding down his chin and drool was slowly escaping the corner of his mouth. His pretty little cheeks were flushed red and contrasted heavily against his skin. His lips, too, were a bright red, shining with saliva, fresh and voluptuous, bruised from the heavy make out session with Virus  
  
Virus himself looked a bit flustered, a very faint, pink flush scattered across his cheekbones, his hair was slightly ruffled from where Aoba had grasped onto it and, just like him, had deliciously bruised, shiny lips.  
  
The leash was handed to Virus and he slipped a finger through the metal loop of the collar, the nail of his index finger slightly scraping across his pale flesh. Using his hold on the collar, he yanked Aoba forward and nipped at his lip in an almost playful gesture before hooking the leash on. "Such a beautiful pet we have..."  
  
From behind Trip carefully clipped the electric blue dog ears into Aoba's hair. "Beautiful," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. The man sandwiched between the twins shivered in anticipation. "Pl- Please," he whined, leaning his head back to nuzzle Trip's throat and softly grinding his hard length against the tightness of Virus' navy blue trousers.  
  
"Please what, little puppy?" Trip said, patting, stroking and teasing Aoba's eager, affection-seeking head.  
  
"I want you inside me," he whined, however, much like a child this time around.  
  
They both sighed. "What did we tell you about being impatient, hmm?" Virus scolded, "Wasn't your punishment enough? Do we need to punish you more, little pup?"  
  
"Please, please punish me daddy. I've been a naughty, naughty pup. I need to be disciplined."  
  
"Such a dirty little mouth you have there," Trip chuckled looking down at the man leaning back into his throat, smirking. "Now bend down for daddy so he can get you ready"  
  
Aoba reluctantly leaned forward, his leash being firmly pulled, leaving him face to face with Virus' bulge. He leaned his elbows on Virus' thighs as he heard the snap of the lube cap coming off. Knowing what was to come he spread his own thighs, bearing his come splattered ass for Trip.  
  
He hummed as his ass cheeks were softly massaged and grasped, fumbling with the zipper of Virus' trousers. The flesh spilled between Trip's splayed hands as he played and toyed with the malleability of it.  
  
As a lubed up finger began to tease his entrance he managed to free Virus' dick from it's confinements. A soft gasp left his lips, still not over how incredibly large his dick was.  
  
He tentatively brought his pouted lips to the head of the hard dick, his tongue swiping out across the tip, slightly dipping in on the way across- putting on a show for the intently watching man. Virus threw his head back, breathing deeply through his nose as Aoba swallowed his whole head, sucking and slurping away, occasionally running his tongue around the crown  
  
Aoba's mouth slipped past the head and continued to swallow his dick at the same moment Trip thrust two slicked fingers inside Aoba, delivering a spank to his ass cheek as he did so. He gasped as he jolted forward, Virus' dick slipping deep down his throat causing him to violently gag. Lusty groans spilled from Virus and he fisted a hand in Aoba's hair. He could feel Aoba's throat tightening around his rock solid cock and it was driving him crazy.  
  
Aoba carried on deepthroating Virus, using Trip's steady thrusts into his tight slick hole to keep a rhythm going.  
  
Again, Trip spanked the soft flesh of his backside sending him jolting forward in pleasure and choking on Virus's penis and added another finger to his entrance. It was difficult for Aoba to follow the even pumps of Trips' fingers as he began to spank him over and over, each slap of palm against ass getting louder as more force was applied, every ten or so spanks signifying that another finger was being added until almost his whole fist was thrusting in and out of his ass. Aoba lurched forward again and again, the cock he was desperately sucking and slobbering on dripping with saliva and pre-come. The dick felt huge in his mouth, and the head was an angry red, veins protruding, a warning of its near release. His mouth kept working, head bobbing, tongue dragging up and down his length, licking up the sides. Tasting. Aoba's own erection was hanging between his spread thighs; it bounced slightly with each jolt caused by Trip and was throbbing almost as much as the dick in his mouth. So he decided to snake a hand down and grasp his length, sliding his hand up and down with the rhythm of Trip's fingers.  
  
Of course, Aoba came first, the over-stimulation almost too much for him to handle. Come spurted from his dick as he moaned around Virus' erection which triggered his own orgasm. His fist tightened it's hold on Aoba's thick blue slightly knotted hair and he yanked the leash gripped tight in his other hand, pulling Aoba to the base as he came right down his throat. He could feel Aoba's jaw moving as he tried to swallow it as it spurted and spurted down inside of him.  
  
As soon as Virus had come down from his high he released his ever so tight hold on Aoba, allowing him to pull back.  
  
When Aoba lifted his head Virus groaned lustily just wanting to thrust his cock deep inside Aoba and break him. Milky come had dribbled from his mouth and was cascading down his neck and down his chest. Tears sat in his eyes unspilt, his cheeks flushed further. Aoba swallowed the rest of his load and let out a soft moan of satisfaction at how great it felt to have Virus so deep inside of him, sloshing around in his stomach at this point. He savoured the taste, his tongue coated in the saltiness.  
  
"You taste so yummy daddy," Aoba panted, rocking back against Trip's hand to get him deeper. Throwing his head back, he gripped the front of Virus' shirt trying to hold himself up as he tried to catch his breath. A warm slightly sweaty hand lovingly caressed his cheek and went up to pet his head and scratch behind his ears, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, little pet."  
  
He looked to his brother, "Please tell me you've nearly finished back there."  
  
Trip smirked and pulled his fist out of Aoba, "I want this just as much as you, Virus. Sit on your pretty little bottom for us Aoba," he prompted. Aoba did as he was told and gasped as he was lifted from behind, Trip's arms hooked under his knees spreading his legs wide. Trip was now stood up facing Virus, "well then, hurry up so I can have a go."  
  
Virus moved in front of Aoba, placing his hands mid-thigh to help Trip support his weak body. Already, his dick was hard and raring to go so he plunged deep into Aoba's hole relishing in the pained gasps and pleasure filled moans. "That's it pup, make plenty of noise, let daddy know how good he's fucking you."  
  
Aoba moaned and grasped onto Virus' shoulder and his collar at the back of his neck. He panted, his insides being stretched and pushed by Virus' cock.  
  
Virus thrust over and over again, hard and fast.  
  
Full, Aoba felt so full and it was difficult to breathe. He carried on panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he clung to the man aggressively thrusting up inside of him.  
  
"Fuck it," Trip grumbled, pushing the swollen head of his cock against Aoba's puffy entrance.  
  
"Wh-wha-?"  
  
"I can't wait any longer, I need to feel your insides squeezing tightly around my dick."  
  
Teasingly he rubbed the head of his cock on and around Aoba's tight ring of muscle. Then he pushed it and pushed it trying to fit it in. "Move over," he grumbled to his brother, "you are taking up all his tight little hole."  
  
Virus rolled his eyes and carried on thrusting, "Just keep trying."  
  
Trip carried on pushing, using his tight grip on Aoba as leverage. The very slipped in and Aoba hissed in slight, "D-don't," he whimpered.

He pressed the rest of his length in and stilled his hips. "It's a bit tight isn't it," he panted, "I thought you'd be able to easily take both of us by now puppy, especially being the whiny, desperate cock slut you are,"  
  
Aoba panted more to aid him in trying to breathe. His insides were so full and Trip's dick was painfully stretching him wide open. It burned, but Aoba loved the feeling of it.  
  
Once Trip was ready he began to thrust, timing them so that as he pulled out as Virus was thrusting in. And the noises Aoba made were driving them both crazy. "Good-" He grunted. "Boy-" Virus said in between thrusts, "Be nice and loud for daddy."  
  
And loud he was, moaning, whimpering, screaming. He was even slobbering, a mix of saliva and come practically pouring from the corner of his mouth. "F-fuck me like, like you mean it... G-God."  
  
Each thrust either brushed or pressed into his prostate causing his breath to catch and his thighs to tremble, his inner walls clamping down on both the Twins' dicks buried deep inside of him. They both pounded into him harder and harder turning his insides into what felt to him like a mushy mess. Their fast pace produced the most delicious squelching noises as the lube and come was mixed around inside of him.  
  
He squeezed the material of Virus' shirt, his forehead pressing into his shoulder. Every single pant filtered through the shirt, puffing small warm breaths onto Virus' flesh. "C- I'm so, I'm so- fuck- close," Aoba whined.  
  
Another whine was pulled from him as Trip grazed his teeth down along the base of Aoba's neck, occasionally biting down.  
  
Virus panted heavily, grunting with each thrust and then groaned as he released inside of Aoba, his hips stilling, his length pressed deep inside of Aoba's entrance. He kept his cock inside, each pulse of Aoba's walls and each thrust from his brother milking his dick completely dry.  
  
Then it was Trip, just like his brother, he did one final thrust, pushing as deep as possible inside of Aoba. Come pushed against Aoba's insides and he helplessly moaned as Virus fisted his dick pumping it quick, pushing Aoba over the edge.  
  
Tears of ecstasy leaked from his eyes as he threw his head back, moaning and moaning, crying out. His seed dribbled out the tip, dripping down the sides of his dick. He whined as Virus and Trip pulled out leaving him empty yet full at the same time.  
  
"Don't let any of our come escape, little pet," Trip murmured.  
  
So Aoba clenched his anal muscles, keeping his hole as tightly closed as possible.  
  
Then he gasped his hole pulsing open as something smooth and cold was pressed against his entrance.  
  
"We need to make sure we don't waste any come," Virus murmured, pushing the glass plug into Aoba.  
  
And Aoba kept his muscles clenched, allowing the plug to ease him open before he loosened his muscles, ceasing his clenching as it was fully seated inside of him.  
  
Both Virus and Trip gently lowered him down onto all fours, ensuring he was able to remain on his hands and knees stably and without their added assistance. His tail hit the backs of his thighs, tickling the sensitive flesh there, as they admired it and the way it swished softly as Aoba swayed his hips, reaching out to stroke and tug it playfully to show their appreciation for the little show. Each tug pulled the plug, stretching him ever so slightly. He could feel their come inside of him, deep in his belly, churning as they tugged his tail gleefully. He muffled his moans by biting his lip, wincing rather obviously.  
  
"Come on pup, time for bed," Virus tugged on his leash gently, leading him back onto the bed before unclipping it and unbuckling his collar. "You're such a good boy Aoba, so good for your Daddies. We are so proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially as this my first properly 'published' piece of writing. Gah. Please feel free to point out any mistakes, inconsistencies and all the other stuff.


End file.
